Hidden Truths
by thevampiregyn
Summary: Jean and Scott will soon discover the truth and connection between both the past of Kit the little girl they've adopted and the ghost town known as Silent Hill. Based off the movie with my own little twist of course.


This fic follows & was inspired by one of my favorite scary movies, Silent Hill. Of course, this fic was written on a different time line. I truly hope you enjoy it.

Night Scares

She had the same dream again. It was a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes like their adopted daughter Kit. But, this girl looked to be evil. She was wearing a purple looking sweater with a white t-shirt and tie underneath and a plaid, dirty skirt. Blue veins were visible in that face. Her eyes were like a black pit, unforgiving and held no hint of childlike innocence. Her skin was so pale that it looked to be a sickly green. Around her, the girl seems to be trapped in some kind of hell, the screams of the tortured around her. She stood on a metal beam of beam and staring up at her with those eyes. The same eyes sending shivers down the redhead's spine.

"Jean!" She heard the voice of her husband, Scott Summers call to her as he shook her. "Jean!"

The next thing the redhead psychic knew, she was back in her room wide awaked in bed drenched in sweat and trembling. Her husband whispered comforting words to her as he now held her. Yet, the sense of urgency only given to a mother was still with her.

"Scott, we have to check on Kit," Jean says, pulling away from the brown haired man and throwing back the covers.

"Kit's fine. She's asleep. I checked on her already," Scott informed her.

But, knowing this did not help put her uneasiness and urgency to rest. She knew that unless she saw with her own self, she would not be able to rest again until she knew for sure that their adoptive daughter was indeed safe in bed fast asleep. Even scanning for her would not be enough. The image of the identical girl flashed in her mind and caused her to shiver.

"I have to know Scott," Jean says, her grey eyes softening somewhat, leaving no room for him to argue with her.

So he got out of bed and followed his wife to their daughter's room. It was then he noticed that the door was open. Jean also noticed that the door was open. Jean also noticed and raced inside. Scott followed behind now also alarmed and confused all at the same time. They went to the bed to find it vacant of the little orphan's body.

Truly alarmed, they both hurried out into the night to find their daughter praying that she was alright. The first few times Jean tried to communicate mentally as well as scan for her, Jean felt nothing as she continued the endless search. But after the sixth time, she suddenly felt a pull as if someone was mentally, frantically reaching out to her. Feeling the mental pull and pinpointing the direction, she ran across the grass to a place leading further out into the cliffs. The redhead silently prayed, with her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, that she would not find her adoptive daughter's broken body below the cliffs.

Jean got closer, sighing with relief as she spotted Kit just a few steps away from the edge of the cliff. Yet, terror has yet to leave her body.

"Kit sweetheart, come to mommy," Jean say to her gently.

But the sleepwalking girl did not seem to hear or take notice of her. Jean tried again, coming closer. Once closer, Jean realized that Kit was still asleep. The young girl was wearing her favorite pajamas and barefooted, not feeling the hard rock under her little feet. Jean mentally called to Scott letting him know that where she was letting him also know to hurry.

"Home," Kit mumbles in her sleep, just standing down and looking out into the horizon from the cliff.

Being closer, it was easy for Jean to make out what the little dark haired girl was saying.

"Kit wake up…You've got to wake up," Jean says as she steps even closer.

"Jean!" Scott yelled behind her, rushing towards them.

Terror gripped him as well as he saw Jean moving forward and Kit standing just an inch from the cliff.

"H…Home…" Kit says, taking the last few steps to the edge of the cliff and falling forward, tumbling off of the cliff.

"No!" Jean yelled, automatically using her psychic ability to catch her daughter in mid-air and lifting safely back up the cliff and into her arms.

It should not have been much of a strain for Jean if it was not for the fact that the little dark haired girl continued to struggle. The girl's screams broke her heart.

She felt Scott's arms around her as helped try calming the child.

"No! Home! Home," She continued to scream.

"We're going home honey. Okay?" Jean replies.

"Yes, we're gonna take you home," Scott says, also trying his best to calm the fighting child.

"No Silent Hill!" Kit screamed. "Silent Hill! Silent-"

She broke into uncontrollable sobs as tears fell from her eyes down her little cheeks. It broke both Jean and Scott's heart to see her this way. They both now felt as a lost as tears racked their daughter's tiny little frame. After all, this was not the first time something like this has happened.

"Scott, what are we gonna do?" Jean says to her husband, their eyes meeting.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way," Scott tells her, knowing that he felt just as helpless as Kit and his wife.

Scott took their daughter from Jean, who was surprised at first by the sudden action, and held the still crying girl to her, though her weeping has become unbearable sniffles. Jean got to her feet, scanning her husband thoughts and understood before he even spoke the words.

"Let's go back," Scott replies.

Jean nodded and this their daughter in tow, headed back to the house.

DISCLAIMER: No X-Men nor Silent Hill belongs to me.


End file.
